


Kiss Me

by flowerlover2241



Series: Bill and Fleur [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerlover2241/pseuds/flowerlover2241





	

_Fleur's POV_

It's been a couple days since Bill and my first date, and I haven't stopped thinking about him since. We've been sending owls back and forth every day, but I'm positively giddy waiting to see him again. My snowy owl Angel comes flying through my window. I rush to grab the envelope from her beak, excited to read what Bill has to say.

**Dear Fleur,**

**So I found out I can get tonight off work. I know it's really late notice, but would you like to go out tonight? I will totally understand if you already have plans. But I was thinking of taking you out for dinner. There's this wonderful restaurant in Italy that I would love to take you to. Please let me know so I can make reservations. I was thinking dinner around 7?**

**Much Love,**

**Bill**

"Mum! May I go out with Bill again tonight?" I yell, racing down the steps and sliding into the kitchen. I don't know what it is about this man, but something about him makes my heart flutter and my cheeks heat up.

"I don't mind, but what was he thinking of doing?" I grab a piece of parchment and a spare quill as she says yes.

"He wants to take me to a restaurant in Italy. Italy is so romantic! I've always wanted to go there! Mum he's so dreamy and romantic." I write an owl to him as I talk.

**Dear Bill,**

**I would love to go out with you tonight. 7 sounds perfect. I'll see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Fleur**

"Oh sweetheart that's wonderful! Having a boy who will romance you is always an incredible thing. This boy sounds like everything you've always talked about. Now, what are you going to where? I imagine if you need reservations it's a somewhat fancy restaurant."

_Bill's POV_

I am so excited for tonight. I'm taking her to a place known for helping couples fall in love. My father took my mum there when they were teenagers. I've never known anyone to go there and not have their relationship be wonderful.

It's run by wizards and muggles together, creating a wonderful open atmosphere. With good food, and a nice place, this date will go great.

I start to get ready long before I need to, running purely on nerves. Since this is a fancier restaurant, I grab a plain white button down and black dress pants. I leave the top few buttons undone, and roll the sleeves up to get a kind of laid back vibe. In reality I am crazy nervous that Fleur won't like the date or even worse, she won't like me.

I apparate over there a few minutes before seven, so I can fix my hair and stuff before I ring the doorbell. I hear a young voice yell coming from inside, before a splitting image of Fleur is opening the door. "Oh you must be Bill! Come in! I'm Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister." That makes sense. The girl looks like exactly like her!

"Fleur! You're dates here!" She yells up the steps, turning and giving me a little grin. An older version of Fleur comes in the room.

"Hello Bill, it's nice to see you again." I bend down to kiss her hand, trying to show her respect and put her mind at ease.

"It's nice to see you too Miss Delacour. Thank you for letting me take Fleur out again. To be completely honest, I couldn't get her out of my head." Probably not the best thing to say to her mother, but oh well. It's the truth.

I hear noise from behind me, and I spin around, seeing Fleur start to come down the steps. I feel all the air leaving my body, as I watch enamored. She's wearing a red dress, splattered with little white polka dots. Her hair is partially pulled back, leaving the rest down in curls. She's a vision of utter beauty.

She stands in front of me, a small smile caressing her face. I lightly kiss her cheek, deciding to fulfill my promise. I will show her what true romance is. I take my other hand from around my back, giving her the small white daisy that I was holding. Her small smile turns into a large one.

"Bill! How did you know daisies were my favorite kind of flower?" I give her a small smile.

"I didn't. Daisies are gorgeous and delicate, and it made me think of you." I see a blush adorn her cheeks as I hear her mother let out a small 'aww'. "We should het going if we want to make our reservation. Are you ready to go?" I see her nod. I open my arms, and she walks into them, and we're gone.

_Fleur's POV_

We arrive in front of a gorgeous restaurant. Everything has already been so incredibly romantic. Bill wasn't lying when he said he was going to show me what true romance is. He opens the door for me, and I walk into a gorgeous, elegant restaurant. "Bill this is incredible. What made you think to take me here?" I can't believe this is actually happening.

"My dad brought my mum here when they were dating. He said that it was a defining point for their relationship. I thought it would be romantic to take you here. I've always loved Italy, it's so romantic." Oh my gosh. I can't believe this is actually happening.

"That's so sweet. I've actually always wanted to go to Italy. My mum met my dad in Italy. It's always been somewhere I imagined going on a date. And here you are." During our conversation we're seated at a table.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, even though it might come back to bite me in the arse. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since our date. No matter what, I couldn't get you out of my head. And that scared me. I've never gotten like this over a girl before. But I'm stuck on you. Which is cray because your three years younger than me and I don't know how I let myself get so hung up over one date." I can't believe this is real life. I can't believe I'm sitting here while he professes his feelings for me.

"Bill honey, take a breath. I feel the same way. I've been totally scatterbrained since our last date. You know I don't really have much experience in the dating department. All I knew was you wouldn't leave my thoughts." It feels so good to be able to be honest.

"Well, we should probably come up with a way to deal with not being able to focus. But first, let's order dinner."

We talk for what seems like hours, talking about anything that came to our heads. Our dinners have long been finished, and we're still talking over dessert. "They were always up to something growing up, and they haven't changed now either. I mean they're great guys, but you never know what their up to. I always watch my back when I go home. Ron's a good kid, I just wish he would get his head out of his arse and ask Hermione out already. And Ginny is the sweetest girl. We were never really close growing up, but now we are. She says I'm the only brother who doesn't act like a prat. Which is fine with me, I like being in contact with her." I could listen to him talk for hours. "Are you okay with heading out? There's a gorgeous river near here I thought we could walk along. It's breathtaking this time of year." How is he this incredible and romantic?

"That sounds wonderful. And I hope one day I'll get to meet your family." I want him to know I'm interested. I want to meet his family, and have him introduce me as his girlfriend. I can see myself having a future with him. And that honestly scares me. Even though I haven't been in many relationships, I've had my heart broken more times than I can count. I don't really want him to know that though.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't notice Bill gently wrap his strong arms around me until we're gone. When we arrive, it's dark. "This is my favorite place in Italy. I've been here a couple times and its breathtaking beauty never ceases to amaze me." I listen to what he says, watching his movements as he talks. His green eyes sparkle in the moonlight, deep pools of green pulling me in and not letting me leave.

I struggle to clear my mind enough to say something, but no words come out. I hear a deep chuckle come from his throat. "So this might seem early, but I can't get you out of my head and I know this is right. I've been trying to talk myself out of this all night but I can't. So I have a question for you. Would you do me the honor and privilege of letting me romance you as your boyfriend?" Time seems to slow down as he speaks. I nod, not trusting my voice.

I grab the back of his neck, and pull him in for a kiss. Sparks instantly fly down my spine, and I can't help but smile against his lips. I feel his hands rest on my waist as I twirl my fingers in his hair. Our kiss, which began sweet and chaste, becomes entwined with passion. I pull away, not wanting to get caught up. I hear him groan.

"That was incredible. I've never had something that intense before in my life. Are you cold? You're shivering." I didn't even realize I was shivering until he said something. He wraps me up in his strong arms, kissing my hair and sending warmth and sparks through my body. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face, loving every second of being in his arms. I've never felt so safe in my entire life. It's a wonderful feeling. I lean my head up, softly kissing his defined jaw. He lets out a quiet groan, obviously trying and failing to hold it back.

"This night seems like a dream. Please tell me I'm not dreaming. I'm going to be really disappointed if I'm dreaming. Although you're incredible so maybe you are a dream. I dream made from the dreams I had as a child." A blush and a smile adorn his handsome features. This is so different from what I'm used to. I'm used to boys who act like idiots and who don't even know what romance is. Bill's a complete breath of fresh air. He leaves me breathless and hopeful.

"You're not dreaming love. And trust me, you're ten times more incredible than I could ever be. Spending time with you is so fun. All I talk about when you're not around is you. My family can't wait to meet you, by the way." Wow. Nice to know I'm not the only one feeling like a hopeless teenager.

"I'd love to meet them. You've met my family but I haven't met yours, which seems kind of unfair." I want to meet his family. I really want to. I can see myself meeting his family, getting introduced as his girlfriend. It feels right. Something about being with him feels right.

"I want you to meet my family. This might sound crazy, but I want to be able to introduce you to them. I don't think they think you're real, to be completely honest. As Ginny says, 'you always talk about her with a sparkle in your eyes and a smile on your face'. When I was in school, I barely dated. I never felt anything for the girls I went out with. But then you came along and all that changed. You're great Fleur. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Okay I must be hallucinating or something. No one ever says such sweet things to me.

 

"Thank you, but don't be so quick to say that. There's a lot you don't know about me yet." There are a lot of things that I can't tell him. Like Ron hitting on me. But for now, I'm going to enjoy this moment. In his arms.


End file.
